Pumps, such as high-pressure pumps, having reciprocating elements such as plungers or pistons are commonly employed in oil and gas production fields for operations such as drilling and well servicing. For instance, one or more reciprocating pumps may be employed to pump fluids into a wellbore in conjunction with activities including fracturing, acidizing, remediation, cementing, and other stimulation or servicing activities. Due to the harsh conditions associated with such activities, many considerations are generally taken into account when designing a pump for use in oil and gas operations. As fluids pumped by such pumps often contain environmentally undesirable fluids, the pumps are designed for operation without leaks.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pump that prevents leaking of fluid from a suction hose into the environment, even when the suction hose develops a leak, and provides an alarm system for detecting the leak before fluid leaks into the environment.